To the future
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER. As the sun sets on Tatooine, Finn joins Rey and BB 8 outside. Rey then asks Finn if he had anything else he wanted to tell her and it turns out he does. The words he tells her will have an effect on their future.


**To the future **

The two suns of Tatooine began to set as Rey and BB 8 watched, "You doing okay" said a male voice from behind them. Rey turned around smiling, seeing Finn walking over to her with a worried look on his face since she had been standing there for a while even after the old woman had left.

"I'm fine Finn, just looking around" she said before noticing the object strapped to the belt on his hip, "You get it working yet" she said.

"Uh yeah but I thought you should look at it first" Finn said smiling as he took out his own fully constructed lightsaber. It looked similar to Lukes lightsaber that Rey had buried along with Leias. Thought the color scheme was reversed.

Rey held the lightsaber in her hands studying it before igniting it, the blue light hummed to life as Rey give it a few swings. BB 8 beeped looking at Finn, "I like the color alright" he said looking annoyed at the little droid as Rey turned off the lightsaber.

"Its working just fine Finn" said Rey holding out his lightsaber. After the battle had ended and they returned to base, while everyone celebrated Finn confessed to Rey that he is force sensitive. He proved this when he knew she was close to dying before Ben Solo sacrificed himself to save her. After that he didn't say much and Rey could sense he wanted to say more. But she also decided that she would be the one to teach him, just like the way Luke and Leia did for her.

"Thanks" said Finn grabbing his lightsaber, but when he went to pull it back he noticed Rey was still holding it, "Rey" he said.

"That night you told me what you wanted to tell me back when we were looking for the wave finder, there's something else you wanted to tell me isnt there" she said letting go of the saber and Finn attached it to his belt as he looked down.

"Guess I cant hide anything from you these days" he said smiling but he noticed she was still looking at him with a serious look on her face. He sighed before speaking again, "Alright, I wanted to tell you that I love you and ive felt this ever since we met after I woke up" he said making her look surprised.

"He loves me" she thought, it made her feel happy to know this because of the happiness she felt when she saw him awake and to see him come back safe from a mission, "Finn why didn't you say anything " she said then she noticed he was still looking down.

"You forget I can sense things to, I remember sensing that you felt sad when Kylo, I mean Ben Solo died" Finn said correcting himself after he remembered how Rey told him he had used his force energy to save her.

Rey looked down remembering the moment when Ben Solo became one with the force, "Yes I was sad and I did kiss him when I woke up" she said.

"Oh" said Finn thinking he had gone to far. He went to walk away until he felt Rey grab his hand and BB 8 turned it's head looking at the two of them.

"Rey" he said looking back to see she was smiling.

"But after what you just told me, I think I know who I really want to be with" she said now grabbing both of his hands.

"Wait do you" Finn said looking confused before she kissed him on the lips. Finn then wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back. BB 8 moved around the two of them as the little droid beeped happily.

Rey was the one to break away first as she looked him in the eyes, "I love you to" she said and Finn smiled at her as the two of them hugged. The two of then watched as the suns fully set, with their arms still around each other as they held each other close. The two of them had been through so much together, even during the time they were apart. But now they were together and happy.

"Roaar" said Chewie from the entrance of the falcon.

"Yes I know its going to get cold" said Rey as she and Finn laughed when Chewie spoke again, "Yes I gave him the message" she said smiling.

"What message" said Finn looking confused before she gave him another kiss on the lips.

"That one, now lets go" said Rey as the two of them walked together hand in hand to the falcon.

When it came time to rest Rey and Finn slept on the same bed. Reys arms wrapped around Finn as she rested her head on his chest. Finns right arm around her waist as his head was turned to the side of the bed she was on. Their lightsabers next to each other on a small table that was next to their bed.

Besides the two of them, the only other two occupants on the falcon were Chewie and BB. Poe went off with Zorii on a job to pay her back for helping them. Though the two of them knew Poe was going with her for a different reason besides that.

But for now Finn and Rey enjoyed their rest as they slept next to the one they love. Knowing whatever future awaited them, they would face it together.


End file.
